


One to Raze Hell For

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Short, Strength Kink, Tumblr Prompt, but only to each other, exhibition kink, mild size kink, super humans worrying about their reckless regular human partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “Oh Grayson, we’re going to wreck you,” Midnighter promised, “Make you think twice about jumping into a knife fight with that thin armor.”“Hah, do your worst,” Dick challenged, knowing he’d do it all again in a heartbeat.





	One to Raze Hell For

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Hi!! For smut prompts: can you do a brudick or midpollodick with manhandling dick and lots of nipple play? Thank-goodness-you’re-alive or the one familiar person you’ve seen in forever sex? ❤️❤️❤️_
> 
> Yes, I sure can! Going with DickxMidnighterxApollo for this one and 'thank goodness you're alive' since you gave multiple options. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Geeze, M, it was just a scratch,” Dick complained as Midnighter went over and over the shallow cut on his neck with garden tech until it was just a pink scar.

“Just a little more pressure and he would have cut your carotid artery. You would have bled out in seconds,” Midnighter growled.

“Hence why I dodged,” Dick said rolling his eyes.

“You have to understand Dick, we both heal very quickly. It’s alarming to see you get injured and know you might not come back from it,” Apollo said soothingly as he packed away the first aid Midnighter had strewn over the coffee table. 

“And _you_ have to understand that you can’t treat me like something breakable,” Dick said unimpressed, “I swear I have to have this conversation with every meta I team up with…”

“ _You_ don’t have a computer in your brain informing you how many openings there are for someone to kill you,” Midnighter shot back.

“And yet they never do, because somehow I’ve been trained never to let people get a chance to take those openings,” Dick said cheekily.

Midnighter growled again and kissed Dick aggressively down onto the couch. Dick shivered at the sound, knowing M was aware of what it did to him, and eagerly wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Maybe we should take it easy tonight,” Apollo suggested, “Dick had it a bit rough out there.”

“What do you say?” Midnighter said nipping his jaw.

“Don’t you dare hold back on me,” Dick warned, body already heating up at the prospect of a night between his two lovers. 

“You heard the man, love,” Midnighter said, hands already diving under Dick’s shirt to tease at his nipples. 

Apollo hesitated, and even as distracted as Dick was, he could see the silent communication happening between the couple. 

_Are you sure this is safe?_

_He’s fine, I wouldn’t be doing this he wasn’t._

At last Dick saw Apollo nod minutely and start shifting furniture. 

“Oh Grayson, we’re going to _wreck_ you,” Midnighter promised, pinching down hard on his nipple and making Dick bite his lip, “Make you think twice about jumping into a knife fight with that thin armor.”

“Hah, do your worst,” Dick challenged, knowing he’d do it all again in a heartbeat. 

“So cocky,” Midnighter hummed, unceremoniously yanking down Dick’s pants and pulling them off him. 

“Jock too,” Dick ordered, because frankly it was getting to be the painful sort of tight.

“Naturally,” Midnighter said, lifting his hips easily to peal it off him making Dick have to catch himself on his forearms. 

Dick sighed in relief when the jock was off before yelping as M’s mouth instantly swallowed him down. 

“Easy…” Apollo soothed, finally joining them on the couch. He helped pull Dick out of his shirt as well before laying him back down so his head was on his thigh. Dick moaned weakly as Midnighter hitched his legs over his shoulders and while his fingers sought out more interesting places. 

“Hn-! Fuck…” Dick muttered, closing his eyes and feeling his toes curl as he was breached.

“You’re doing so well, you look so beautiful laid out like this,” Apollo told him, clasping Dick’s hand and bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. 

“You bet your ass he does,” M said surfacing to watch Dick as he twisted his fingers just so to make Dick kick and cry out, “He’s almost ready.”

“Isn’t that a bit fast?” Apollo murmured, pulling his fingers through Dick’s hair. 

“I can take it,” Dick panted, turning to nuzzle Apollo through his pants, enjoying the feel of him twitching, “I want it. I told you guys not to hold back on me.”

“We did promise to wreck him,” Midnighter reminded Apollo. 

“Well, yes, I suppose…”

“C’mer Grayson,” Midnighter suddenly grinned, lifting Dick upright and into his lap, “Let's show him how much you can take.”

“Fuck!” Dick growled, burying his face in M’s shoulder as he stretched him open with first 3 then 4 fingers. His face burned imagining the display he must make for their other lover as he was exposed to his gaze. 

Dick could honestly come just from the exhibition. 

“Give him here,” Apollo finally said, his voice dipping down with the faintest husky edge that told Dick that his polite facade was cracking. Dick felt himself leak all over M at the sound. He had very pleasant memories associated with that voice. 

“You ready for this?” M asked, nipping at his cheek before pressing a soft kiss there, the scrape of his stubble leaving the skin there tingling. Dick nodded as he struggled to catch his breath and M chuckled, “brace yourself.”

Dick grunted unhappily as his fingers were removed, before feeling his heart seize as he was bodily lifted and passed to Apollo’s lap like he weighed nothing. 

The perks of dating metas. 

“Breathe…” Apollo ordered, and then he was pushing in. Dick gaped at the feeling of the stretch. Apollo was big and usually topped M because prepping Dick took longer and there was plenty of other ways they could enjoy their time together. But gods did he feel perfect every time he did. That didn’t stop Dick from struggling a little instinctively at the intensity, but M was right there to grab him by the hips and steady him until he was all the way seated. 

“You two look…” M trailed off with a growl and leaned in to bite down on one of Dick’s nipples making him seize and the cry out as every inch of him became aware of how deeply he was penetrated. 

“Move already-!” Dick demanded, his head falling back on Apollo’s shoulder. 

Apollo didn’t waste any time with words, just interlaced his fingers with M’s on Dick’s hips and started an urgent but deep pace that seemed to punch sound after sound out of Dick. 

“So- hn- strong-” Dick gasped out staring blankly at the ceiling as his body was lifted over and over like it was nothing. 

“Look at you, taking that cock so well,” M praised him, making Dick shiver, “It’s not as easy as it looks, I should know.”

“Beautiful. Both of you,” Apollo said, nudging Dick’s head until he got the idea and turned into a possessive kiss. 

“Aah!” Dick’s eyes flew open as M sucked hard on one of his nipples. His fingers scrambled for purchase in the hair on top of M’s head. He wasn’t normally quite that sensitive, but with the feel of Apollo’s cock dragging against his sweet spot with every thrust, all his nerves were alight and every lick, suck, and bite M laid on his chest felt almost as good as a hand around his cock.

“C-close…” he panted, head falling forward as he lost the focus to keep up with a kiss, “I need-”

“Tell us what you need, love, we’ll give it to you,” M promised. 

“We’d raze Hell to bring you back if anyone dared to take you from us,” added Apollo against his neck as he fucked up into him hard. 

“Oh, no question,” laughed Midnighter, “ We’ve done it before, and we’d do it again for you.”

“I can’t-” Dick couldn’t stop shaking, could barely see around the building pleasure.

“You can,” Apollo promised, “Now come for us.”

And that was it for Dick. He might had yelled, but he wasn’t sure. All he knew was wave after wave of feeling pulsed over him and seemed to take the world with it. He sagged into M’s waiting arms as Apollo slowed his rhythm to a stop. 

He slowly came out of his haze as he felt M lay a reverent kiss on his newest scar.

“Was that all from me getting a little cut on a job?” Dick half heartedly joked, his voice a bit hoarse, “I should get injured more often.”

“Please don’t,” murmured Apollo fervently. 

“Mmm, really not,” M agreed, “We can both be a bit possessive and I can’t promise we’d keep to your no-kill rule if someone really hurt you.”

“Ha ha, absolutely not,” Dick rolled his eyes, although he was quite sure they were serious. 

Apollo just made a noncommittal sound. 

“Geez, you’re still hard,” Dick shivered as he shifted, “Did you come?”

“Super human, remember?” Apollo smiled, “I’m ready to go again whenever you are.”

“Fuck.”

“Plus, M hasn’t had his turn yet,” Apollo added.

“We’ve still got a long night ahead of us,” M grinned, “My love and I have plans for you.”

Despite having just come, Dick could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You've got a lot of kinks going for you there Dick. Good thing you've got two superhumans who are more than happy to fulfill them for you. 
> 
> I maaaay have asked for smutty prompts on Tumblr and I totally got way more responses than I can fill. Poor planning on my part; I thought I'd only get a few. I may do a few shorter fills that don't make it on here as a result fyi.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
